


When Craig Got Acne

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig has acne, Craig tries make up and it doesn't work, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Tweek is supportive, acne is beautiful, im still bad at tags, not really tho, self conscious Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Craig woke up one morning and his acne that was usually quite tame had flared up. Craig spends the day trying to fix the situation before his date with Tweek.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	When Craig Got Acne

Craig thought he was a decently attractive individual. He didn't think he was a god or anything, but he knew he wasn't ugly at the very least. It wasn't until Craig noticed on a Saturday morning that he had a small little cluster of pimples around his jaw line that made him look ugly. (In his opinion) Then after further inspection he also had quite the pimple on the corner of his forehead, along with his pores looking mighty angry to be alive. His acne usually gave him a few problems, but he had never had so many pop ups of pimples at the same time.

The noirette felt himself inwardly panic as he looked in the mirror, he had a date with his boyfriend tonight. His boyfriend wasn't vain or rude to look at him with a pimple and think he was a hideous monster and refuse to see him... but his boyfriend was exactly what he wasn't. 

A god. 

This piece of heaven was named Tweek Tweak and despited being somewhat spaztic he was beautiful. He had angelic blonde hair that was a complete mess, but it was one of those messes that everybody loved and cherished. Like that drunk aunt that is messy at dinner parties, but he still brings you a hundred dollars for your birthday each year. To make his hair even better it was soft and whenever Craig ran his hands through it, it was like drifting his hand through a cloud. Completely effortless, there wasn't a single tangle in sight whenever he ran his fingers. Then Tweek's eyes, those were what Craig's dreams were made of, if his dreams were about forest at least. Tweek's eyes had a deep green set of eyes that looked like they belonged to an alien sometimes because they were big and when he was worried they would open up even bigger. Tweek also just happened to have a perfect complexion, something Craig was very envious of right now. The blonde didn't wash his face nor did he give a rats ass about his skin at all.

Once. Once Craig saw Tweek with a pimple on his face. The boy didn't care about it, despite the fact it was pretty big, but the next day it was gone and Craig was left baffled and amazed. 

Craig stared at the mirror for another second before he flipped off his pimples and turned to his phone to get help from Clyde and Token. He face-timed his trusted friends and when the two boys picked up his phone was pointed at the ceiling. 

"Heyyyyyy Craig" Clyde said seeming a little hungover making Craig groan because he knew Clyde would be the most helpful in this situation. The brunette was very prone to acne and usually had weird cures for these things, yet he was hungover making any real conversation close to impossible.

"Sup Craig" Token said while the sound of what seemed to be controller buttons sounded with his voice. 

Craig let out a breath "Guys you would tell me if I am ugly right?" 

The boys on the call went silent before Token and Clyde started laughing.

"Man what are you on?" Clyde said seeming to snap out of his drunken stupor to laugh at Craig's situation. 

"His period apparently" Token chimed in 

Craig rolled his eyes "No, I am not on my period you assholes. I have a date tonight with Tweek and I also have a shit ton of acne this morning for no reason" 

The two boys gave a confirming 'ohhh' in response. Clyde started "Why didn't you say so just throw some concealer on those shits and call it a day. Problem solved"

Token chuckled "I could have even told you that"

"Haha guys, but that's the problem Clyde, these things are poking out and if I put makeup on them they could still be seen" Craig said growing increasingly worried as he stared at his face in the mirror his hand touching at the small cluster on his chin. 

Clyde seemed to take a minute to think (a rare occurrence) "I see. I see" Clyde said sounding like an old monk "Alright let me see the damage and the first thing you wanna do is get any hair or anything touching those fuckers, OFF. Pimples get pissed at you if anything touches them. So I'd probably ditch the hat today and don't touch the pimples" 

Craig halted in place, one of his hand messing with the pimples on his chin before slowly lowering itself. Craig then picked up his phone and showed his friends the damage on his face.

Clyde had a sharp intake of air "Oh shit Craig what happened you didn't look like that yesterday"

Token who finally looked at his phone looked taken aback "Did you rub a pizza on your face"

"Oh Thanks guys that really helps my confidence" Craig said in a monotone voice

"Sorry bro, but that one pimple on your forehead is gonna get worse if you don't pin that hair back real soon" Clyde said looking at Craig's face like he was a doctor. 

Craig groaned "You're kidding, clip it back?"

Clyde nodded from within his phone screen "You gotta man" 

"I'm going to look like an idiot" Craig said moving from his room to the bathroom where his sister kept her hair supplies. 

"Oh come on its not a big deal, Tweek wears clips in his hair all the time" Clyde said in a mischievous tone

"Yeah are you saying it's bad when Tweek does it" Token said joining in on the crusade to annoy Craig

Craig rolled his eyes "It's different when he does it dumbasses" Craig found two blue pins in his sisters 'hair drawer' and glared at the contraptions before retreating to his own room. He didn't need his sister walking in and interrogating him on why he was going through her hair stuff.

"Yeah you're right" Clyde laughs a bit "You wouldn't look as cute as Tweek would" 

Craig glares at the boy through the screen "Call him cute to my face one more time" 

Clyde put his hands up in defense "It's technically not to your face, but fine" 

Craig struggled in front of the mirror for a couple seconds before he was able to get the pins in and hold the hair back at the same time "I'm not exactly sure how Tweek does this though, this is some complicated stuff" Craig then looked at his work in the mirror semi proud "Especially with how shaky he can get sometimes"

"Alright now that your hair is back you want to wash your face then put some cream on those guys" Clyde said from the phone "And don't forget, don't touch your face" 

"Especially don't pop them" Token said doing his best to chime in with help

Craig nodded to himself noting what his friends said "Alright" he then noticed his phone was ringing for a call with Tweek. Craig felt his heart race quicken, he wasn't even going to see his face, but he was still nervous "Sorry guys gotta go, Tweek's calling" 

"Bye" The two boys chimed in at the same time before Craig hung up the call and accepted Tweek's

"Hey calling to cancel the date?" Craig said in a monotone voice to make it seem like a joke, but in reality he was silently praying that Tweek would cancel. 

Tweek laughed from the other end of the line sounding like an angel to the others ears "No, Craig I am not calling to cancel our date. I was calling to tell you that I got a Polaroid camera and I'm super excited to take pictures. So instead of us going to see that movie, I was thinking we could go to Stark's pond and take pictures!"

Craig was in utter shock from how south their date went from being a minor problem to a huge problem. It went from Craig being able to hide his acne in the dark room of a theater and watch a movie to him having to put his face on display for his boyfriend to take pictures of. Craig gritted his teeth and said "Oh great" feigning excitement "I'm so excited for that" 

Tweek seemed to beam from the other end of the phone "Oh good, me too! I wasn't thinking you would like that, but if you're into it, awesome! Alright see you at 5" then Tweek ended the call. Craig flopped backwards onto his back staring at the ceiling, the thought of him not only having these massive pimple swarms on his face, but he was also going to take pictures with his personal piece of heaven and not act like his face is covered in red blimps. 

Craig sat back up calling Clyde back up "Bro come over I need major help now" 

20 minutes later Clyde arrived at Craig's house and was being explained the situation of Tweek changing their date plans to the worst possible thing in this situation.

"I mean it's like he can sense that I am having a bad acne day" Craig said putting his face in his hands.

Clyde smacked at Craig's hands "Don't touch your face" then he smiled at Craig "Listen bro why don't you just tell him you're having an ugly day today and take a rain check" 

Craig rolled his eyes at Clyde and laid back on his bed "Do you know how much shit I would get from Tweek for that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Craig chewed his cheek before saying "I'm always telling him how he overreacts about small things and how him misplacing a pair of underwear isn't the same as there being gnomes who are stealing them" 

Clyde gave a weird look "Wait, what now?"

"Don't ask, but if I were to try and say that I don't wanna hang out with him today because I have some acne, he would no doubt call me out about it" Craig said with a huff

The brunette stared at his friend's guinea pig through the cage before he spoke "Well what do you want to do about it now then?" 

Craig sat up in his spot and said "I need make up if I am going to be taking pictures" 

"Ah yes you've succumbed to the magic of the brush" Clyde said as he pulled a makeup brush out of thin air

"What the fuck? No. I am not having you do it and use what ever voodoo you obviously sold your soul to. Plus I need it to be good" Craig said looking at his friend like he was crazy 

Clyde slumped over "First off rude, but I was so excited to use my brush set" Clyde then put his makeup brush back into his pocket "I'll just call Bebe" 

It was almost 4 and Craig was getting anxious about his date with Tweek. The noirette and Clyde sat outside of Bebe's house waiting for her to come home from cheer leading practice. Craig sat in the grass using the flap of his blue zip up to cover his face to anyone that might see it. 

Clyde looked over at Craig and smacked at his arm "Dude stop doing that you look like Dracula. It's creepy. And don't touch your face" 

Craig punched Clyde in the arm as retaliation and looked out at the suburban streets "We already look creepy just sitting on Bebe's lawn" 

"It's where she told me to wait!" Clyde said in defense, Craig only rolled his eyes in response

Finally Bebe rolled up to her house in a white car and strolled out looking excited. "Oooo there's the lucky boy" Bebe said walking up in front of Craig. 

Craig just looked up at Bebe unamused "Can we just hurry up and get to it? My dates in less than an hour" 

"Oh fine Craig" Bebe said with a sigh "You're no fun, but come on guys follow me in" Bebe eyed Craig's face biting one of her nails "We have a lot of work to do" 

It had been almost and hour later and Craig was stuck in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. His skin looked like he was a baby again Bebe had buffed his face to the heavens and made it seem like he had just been born with unbelievably clear skin. Craig went to touch the masterpiece just to see if his face was really there, but in unison Clyde and Bebe said "Don't touch your face" 

Craig rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah, but this is crazy, it's like I'm a child" 

Bebe laughed behind him "Yeah I know I'm the best, but just make sure not to touch it or get it wet. If you get it wet, you're better off just taking it off and going plainjane. Also that means no kissing and any other activities with your face or else the whole thing is ruined" Bebe said this pointing a finger at Craig 

The noirette nodded standing up "Alright no kissing no touching, I got it" Craig then picked up his phone and started walking out of Bebe's room "Thanks Bebe" 

"No problem I'll walk you out" 

Bebe and Craig were on her front porch talking and going over the rules of the makeup again so he has no chance of ruining it. 

"Alright Bebe see ya later" 

As soon as Craig stepped out of the safety of the porch he heard a crack of thunder and rain began to pour down onto Craig and his freshly done face. 

"No! My makeup!" Craig screamed into the rain 

"Ugh Me" Bebe said from behind him on the porch, Craig turned around and glared at Bebe she winced in sympathy "Sorry" 

Then after a few seconds the rain had completely stopped and Craig looked up at the sky in disbelief "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Bebe shrugged from behind him "Just go to him as is Craig" 

Craig groaned "Bebe you don't understand-" 

"Ah ah ah, no sir you go to your man and you show him your face with acne and all" Bebe said with a high amount of sass in her voice "If I know Tweek he won't care how ugly you look right now" 

The noirette rolled his eyes and flipped her off "Ugh fine whatever" 

Tweek sat on a park bench waiting for Craig with a pack back full of snacks and his polaroid camera inside. The blonde was swinging his legs while sitting on the park bench smiling wide, excited to see his boyfriend and test out his new camera. 

Then the small boy felt a hand on his shoulder from behind him, he jumped up and almost screamed. Then he saw what had grabbed his shoulder and he did scream. It was a man in a black ski mask grabbing his shoulder. 

"Tweek stop screaming it's just me" The masked figure said, the nasal voice sounding familiar.

Tweek stepped closer to the masked man "C-Craig? I-Is that you?" the blonde asked still feeling shaken up

"Yes Tweek it's me" Craig said with a sigh, relieved the blonde had calmed down

Tweek tilted his head as he came closer to his masked boyfriend "Craig, um why are you wearing a m-mask?" 

Craig turned his head to the side not wanting to look Tweek head on "Um I was feeling extra cold in the face region today so I probably won't be able to take any pictures today either, but anyways how was your day babe?" Craig sat down on the bench with a weak smile as he sped through his words. 

The blonde wasn't having it and raised an eyebrow at Craig's reason and quick change of subject "It was fine" Tweek sat down next to his boyfriend, fully facing him and scrutinizing the mask on his face "How was yours?" 

Craig seemed to notice Tweek staring at him and scooted away a bit "It was cool I hung out with Clyde for a bit" 

Tweek noticed the scoot away and moved closer to Craig bringing his leg up on the park bench "Oh that's fun. What did you guys do?" his voice sounding suspicious. 

Craig leaned his head and self away from the blonde "Nothing much. Just played some games" 

Tweek now had both legs up on the bench and was ready to pounce, swaying his hips the way a cat would before jumping. "What games?"

The noirette eyed his boyfriend seeming to want to jump on him out of the corner of his eye "Red Race-ahhh" before Craig could finish his sentence Tweek had reached out to snatch Craig's ski mask. 

Craig held tight onto the mask with his two hands, he was struggling to keep it on his head as Tweek was trying to pulling at the top of his head. "Why won't you let me take this off?" Tweek said semi straddling Craig as he used both hands to try and take his mask off. 

"I told you! My face is really cold!" Craig said doing his best to keep the mask on with one hand and tickle at Tweek's side with the other. 

Tweek loosened his grip on the mask because of the sudden tickles, but this unfairness would not go down well with the smaller boy. The blonde placed on hand on Craig's crotch with medium pressure and gripped at the hat. Craig let out a weird noise at the calculated hand placement, but despite knowing the hand was purposefully placed he still loosened his grip in surprise. 

In this moment Tweek gripped the hat as hard as he could and pulled with all his might to get the mask off almost falling back in the process "Yes!" Tweek shouted raising the mask in the air to look at it before his eyes fell on Craig. The noirette was now using his jacket to cover his face. 

"Craig?" Tweek then dropped the mask and came back towards Craig "Why are you covering your face?"

Craig let out a huff from behind his jacket flap "I told you my face was gros-cold. Cold. My face was cold" 

Tweek smiled gently at his boyfriend as he slowly grabbed Craig's arm and pulled it away from his face. When Tweek finally lowered his arm from Craig's face he raised an eyebrow looking at Craig strangely. Craig saw the weird facial expression and felt his heart squeeze in pain and embarrassment. 

"Look I know it looks bad and-" 

"No, I think they look nice" Tweek said before smiling scooting closer to his boyfriend to further inspect him

Craig gave him an incredulous look "What? They look gross" 

"No I like them, they hold back your hair in a nice way" Tweek said leaning closer to Craig to readjust the clips in his hair from them being tossed around in their scuffle. 

"What? No not the clips! The pimples on my face" Craig said looking at Tweek play with his hair clips like he was insane. 

Tweek moved his head back to look at Craig's face and his acne that he was complaining about "Oh that? What about it?"

Craig just looked deep into Tweek's eyes for the hint that he was making fun of him "Are you seeing what I saw?" 

"If you mean your face then I t-think yes" Tweek leaned his head on Craig's shoulder and looked up at him with his big eyes "Your acne is a little angry so what?"

Craig raised his eyebrow "You don't think it's that bad?"

Tweek shook his head no "No, you're still Craig" the blonde then picked his head back up and kissed the noirette's cheek "And still one of the sexiest guys I've ever seen" 

Craig blushed at the compliment before pausing and saying with furrowed brows "One of them?" 

Tweek put his finger over Craig's lips "Not the point. Craig I don't care if you do have acne, or if you had hair or not. You could have no teeth and I would still think you're amazing and the best boyfriend ever anyways" 

The noirette smiled at his boyfriend and put his hand into Tweek's interlocking their fingers on his lap. "Thanks Tweek" 

"Now let's take some pictures!" Tweek pulled his bag in between them smiling wide in excitement. 

Craig shook his head "What? No. I still don't feel like taking picture and having this shit trapped in a picture forever" 

Tweek pulled out his Polaroid camera and began to set it up "Damn it Craig , just take the picture!" Tweek set his camera down on the bench and fully straddled his boyfriend. Tweek then smashed his lips onto Craig's giving him a deep kiss that left the two boys breathless when they pulled away. "Craig you're beautiful with or without acne and I wanna take pictures of you" Craig felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as Tweek stood up and pulled on Craig's arm to make him stand as well. "Now smile for the camera and throw up a peace sign or something" 

"Fine Tweek" Despite the noirette's small grumblings, Craig stood looking at the camera and did a weak peace sign and made a face that didn't really resemble a smile. Tweek used flash to take a picture of him and put the camera on the bench. 

Tweek came close to Craig with the picture in hand and smiled up at his "See was that so hard?"

Craig looked down at the developing picture and shrugged "I guess not" the taller male then wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle and dropping his face into the crook of his neck to say "But I am wondering, who are these other men that you find sexy?"

Tweek laughed into the air as he shook his head "I'll never tell" 

But in reality the list of men that Tweek found sexy with or without acne looked like this: 

Craig Tucker

Craig Tucker

Craig Tucker

Craig Tucker

Craig Tucker

Bill Hader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this may of may not have been me preaching my own acne woes onto Craig and have Tweek cheer me and Craig up, but that's not important.


End file.
